Princess Of Secret
by Frilly Lakumani
Summary: Princess Of Secret atau dalam bahasa Jepang berjudul Masamune Secreta menceritakan tentang seorang Putri yang diculik dari kerajaannya oleh orang asing dan tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali, dan orang asing itu membawa sang Putri kecil itu keluar dari Negara asalnya dan membawanya ke Negara lain dan meninggalkannya di Pintu Gerbang Kerajaan di Negara itu


**Princess Of Secret**

"Hyurei sayang... Makan nya pelan-pelan sayang, hari ini kan libur... Kau tak perlu buru-buru makan nya..." ucap Ratu Clarenssia dengan lebut dan mengelus rambut putrinya penuh kasih sayang

"I-iya, Bu.." jawab Hyurei sambil memelankan makan nya

"Nah, begitu lebih baik sayang..." ucap Ratu Clarenssia

"Hmm... Anak Ayah sudah besar ya? Apa kau senang bersekolah disekolah mu?" tanya Raja Kazuna

"Ummn.. A-ano~..."gumam Hyurei lirih

"Umn? Kau tidak senang ya sayang?" tanya Raja Kazuna yang melihat raut wajah Putrinya menjadi suram

"Bu-bukan begitu Ayah... Tapi, disekolah ada yang ingin sekali mencelakai ku Ayah..."jawab Hyurei sambil menatap wajah Raja Kazuna

"Siapa? Siapa yang berniat buruk seperti itu pada mu sayang?"tanya Ratu Clarenssia cemas karena merasa anak nya terancam disekolah

"Putri Kozura Namewa dan Putri Hiname Rou..."jawab Hyurei

"Hmnn... Kenapa tidak kau lawan saja? Kau kan berbakat dalam Seni Berpedang dan Beladiri sayang... Lagi pula, mereka yang salah bukan dirimu kan sayang..."ucap Raja Kazuna

"Iya, Ayah... Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan nya..."jawab Hyurei dengan wajah yang memerah

"Hmn?" Raja Kazuna dan Ratu Clarenssia bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah Putri mereka

"Pangeran Azura Knights dan Shirorima-san selalu saja tiba-tiba datang dan membela ku, walaupun tidak secara langsung..."jawab Hyurei sambil menekab-nekan kedua jari telunjuknya didepan dadanya

"Hehehe... Kau dilindungi oleh Pangeran Azura? Baguslah..."ucap Ratu Clarenssia dengan tawanya

Hyurei merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Ayah dan Ibunya ketika mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum masam pada satu sama lain, Hyurei pun bertanya pada Ayah nya.

"Ayah? Ada apa? Ayah dan Ibu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Hyurei?" tanya Hyurei sambil menatap wajah Ayahnya

"A-ah.. Tidak kok Hyurei sayang... Ayah dan Ibu tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mu..."jawab Raja Kazuna sedikit kaget karena pertanyaan Putrinya

"Ayah yakin? Tapi, aku melihatnya! Aku melihatnya dari wajah dan senyum Ayah dan Ibu yang seperti dipaksakan!"ucap Hyurei kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama

"Iya, sayang... Ayah mu sudah bilang kan tadi... Tak ada yang kami sembunyikan sayang..."jawab Ratu Clarenssia sambil membelai rambut Hyurei penuh dengan kasih sayang

"Tapi..."gumam Hyurei menggantung

"Tidak ada tapi sayang... Sekarang, pergi lah bermain... Dan ingat sayang, jangan pergi sendirian ke Pusat Kota!"ucap Raja Kazuna memperingatkan Putri nya

"Baiklah Ayah..."jawab Hyurei yang hanya bisa menurut pada ucapan Ayahnya

Hyurei pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan beranjak menuju ke kamarnya.

"Tuan Putri? Anda sudah selesai sarapan?"tanya seorang pelayan yang sedang merapikan tempat tidur Hyurei

"Sudah Bibi Maddam..."jawab Hyurei sambil mendudukan diri di kursi meja rias

"Ada apa Tuan Putri? Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiran mu?"tanya pelayan yang dipanggil Bibi Maddam itu

"Bi, apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh Ayah dan Ibu? Apa Bibi tau?"tanya Hyurei

Sang pelayan terdiam sejenak dan berpikir ia harus menjawab apa pada Hyurei, sementara Hyurei dibuat semakin penasaran karena tiba-tiba saja sang pelayan terdiam.

"Tuan Putri, Kau tau kan? Yang Mulia Raja dan Yang Mulia Ratu tak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mu... Jadi, percaya lah tak ada yang mereka sembunyikan dari mu..."jawab sang pelayan

"Bibi yakin?"tanya Hyurei lagi

"Tentu! Bibi selalu yakin pada semua keputusan dan perkataan Yang Mulia Raja dan Yang Mulia Ratu... Kau juga sebagai anak mereka harus bisa meyakinkan dirimu, bahwa Yang Mulia Raja dan Yang Mulia Ratu tidak menyembunyikan apa pun dari mu..."jawab sang pelayan lagi

"Hmmn.. Baiklah, akan ku coba Bi..."ucap Hyurei

"Baguslah kalau begitu... Bibi pergi dulu ya, kalau ada yang perlu Bibi bantu Bibi ada di dapur ya..."ucap sang pelayan

"Iya, Bi"jawab Hyurei dan sang pelayan pun menutup pintu kamar Hyurei

"Hmm... Bibi Maddam benar... Aku harus yakin kalau Ayah dan Ibu tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku..."ucap Hyurei sambil merebahkan diri dikasurnya

"Aku bosan... Enaknya kemana ya?"ucap Hyurei bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya mencari Ayah dan Ibunya

"Apa kau melihat Ayah dan Ibu?"tanya Hyurei pada seorang prajurit yang sedang berjaga didepan istana

"Sepertinya Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu sedang berada di taman Tuan Putri..."jawab sang prajurit

"Souka~ Arigatou Gozaimas...~!"ucap Hyurei sambil berjalan ke arah taman

Setelah sampai di taman, Hyurei melihat Ayah dan Ibunya sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di taman itu.

"Ayah... Ibu..."panggil Hyurei

"Ya, sayang? Ada apa Hyurei sayang?"tanya Ratu Clarenssia

"Aku bosan..."ucap Hyurei sambil mendudukan diri diantara Ayah dan Ibunya


End file.
